Thief
centerimghttp://i.imgur.com/MGc1B.png[/img][/center][color=#fff]The thief is a being of the night. Fleet-footed and silent, his world is that of the shadows. Hiding in plain sight or stalking in the darkness, the Thief's world is one full of quick reaction and planning. The thief has a natural aversion to the law, gleaned from years of illegal activity, and lives for the thrill of the chase and the profit of selling his ill-gotten gains. The thief is a deadly opponent, striking the unwary from the shadows and vanishing again before the enemy can find the cause. Those who do not keep eyes on the shadows will often find a knife to their throat when thieves are around. Those beset by thieves will find themselves missing their ring, their hat, their coin purse, maybe even their pants, and still not know who took it. center|:Common Races:|imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/e/ee/IconSmall_Human_Male.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/6/6b/IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/8/88/IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/3/3c/IconSmall_Orc_Male.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/f/f5/IconSmall_Goblin_Male.gif[/img][/center] color=goldThe Humans/color are the most common of thieves, their aristocratic nations and hereditary wealth forcing those in the lower rungs of the society to seek more illegal methods of making the breadline, picking pockets and cutting purse strings, ransacking nobles and calling in debts, using it to feed themselves, their families and their gangs. Humans are notably capable of doing almost anything, but thievery is something that runs in the blood of the lower folk. Silent steps come easy to those who are accustomed to being thrown out of any place they visit, and scrabbling for the most meager scraps of food make for deft hands, eyes and ears trained for the sight of guards are the sound of alarms, and a vicious nature born of a desperate struggle for survival in the underbelly of the world. Human thieves are rarely to be found on the battlefield, though those with ambition may find themselves recruited into the legendary SI:7, or similar organizations in each of the kingdoms of the Alliance. color=goldThe Dwarves/color make for skilled thieves, but not in the respect one would imagine. What makes a Dwarf a thief is not any predisposition to the sneaking arts, nor any natural deftness of the hand, but rather their uncanny Dwarven attitude, the philosophy that there is nothing worth doing that isn't worth doing all the way through. A dwarf who has set himself on the path of the night will learn all of the skills to his greatest ability and will put forth his maximum drive into any endeavors he undertakes. The cunning dwarves who walk this path are indeed to be feared, for their unending resolve, coupled with the surly and violent attitude of their race, make for vicious and dangerous stalkers of the night. color=goldThe Gnomes/color frown on thievery, seeing it as preventative of good engineering, especially if one steals supplies from a gnome tinker, yet those gnomes who practice the art are known to be particularly skilled. Their hands are deft, accustomed to tinkering, and their brains are quick, allowing them to make judgments and reactions in time to save their skins and secure heists. The small height of a gnome makes them capable of blending into the shadows with little effort, and gnomes are easily missed int he world, passing through crowds without notice as nobody of any pride will be looking at their feet throughout a conversation. Gnomish footsteps are light, and silent if they wish, and a gnome's agile frame makes good for evading traps and tricks set to capture them. color=goldThe High Elves/color are often above petty thievery, though though their agility and stealth make them excellent spies. The rogues among the High Elves find themselves more often than not militarily inclined, put out among the scouts to steal their way into enemy bases and 'relieve' the enemy of their plans or supplies. An elf is sure-footed and not likely to be heard unless one is paying acute attention. Their senses are keen, and they are unlikely to be taken by surprise, allowing them to evade capture with skill and enabling them to stay out of sigh by virtue of moving whenever they sense someone near. color=goldThe Night Elves/color do not practice this trade for food or money, but rather to maintain their silence and stealth in the realm of the forest. Night Elven thieves and rogues exist almost entirely as protectors and members of the military. Their purpose is something of a more passive and precie variant of that of a scout; to delve deep into the territory of an enemy, and take what they need and kill who they must. color=goldThe Orcs/color do not steal so much as raid. Orc thieves, while capable of being stealthy, often prefer to use this only to approach their target. Once there, they bludgeon their foe into unconsciousness before taking what they want and disappearing without trace. Orcish thieves are often looked down upon or seen as cowards by the average warrior, but their chieftains and leaders see their incredible strategic value, sending them on precision strikes, or training the most promising into skilled assassins and spymasters of the horde, making them into silent and deadly killing machine, bringing swift and unseen death to the enemy. color=goldThe Trolls/color are accustomed to moving silently, their natural habitat being the wild jungles or forests. They live among wild beasts, and are prepared to move quietly between the shadows, ready to strike when least expected. Their bare feet make little sound, and though they have few fingers, they are deft, capable of working a lock or a knife with equal skill. there are few who will see a troll who does not wish to be seen, and those who do may not live to report it. color=goldThe Goblins/color are perhaps the most natural thieves of all, stealing from friends, stealing from enemies, stealing from each other, stealing from anything that has something of value in its possession. Goblins have almost no concept of ownership, seeing something someone else has as merely something that they haven't taken themselves yet, and aiming to quickly rectify that fact. There is little that a Goblin's deft hands and keen contraptions cannot take from an unwary being, and a Goblin may even go so far as to steal from someone who is acutely aware of them, even looking directly at them. Goblins are masters of the con, and will frequently talk their target out of their watch, their purse, their hat and the deed to their house. Overall, there is only one goal among these diminutive green creatures, and that one goal is shiny, round, and clinks when rubbed together. All a goblin wants is gold.